A. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to snowplows and more specifically to attaching a moldboard to a moldboard frame.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to provide a snowplow on the front of a vehicle for displacing snow, sleet, ice and the like along a roadway, driveway or other ground surface. Generally, a snowplow assembly will include a plow blade that is used to contact the snow and a mount assembly that is used to mount the snowplow mechanism to the vehicle. Many snowplow assemblies pivotally attach the plow blade to the mount assembly allowing the blade to pivot about a vertical pivot axis and direct plowed snow to either side of the vehicle path. The mount assemblies are often pivotally attached to a vehicle for selectively raising and lowering the snowplow assembly using hydraulic controls located in the vehicle. The plow blade may also be pivotally attached to the mount assembly allowing the plow blade (or a portion of the blade) to pivot about a horizontal mounting axis. Springs may connect between the plow blade and the mount assembly for biasing the plow blade in an upright position and for dampening the rotational movement about the horizontal mounting axis when the plow blade encounters an obstacle. The plow blade may include a plastic moldboard attached to a metal moldboard frame.
While known plow blades generally work well for their intended purpose, they have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that known plastic moldboards can have undesired movement relative to the moldboard frame during operation of the snowplow. Another problem is that known plastic moldboards can be difficult to install and replace. Therefore, what is needed is a plow blade assembly that resolves these disadvantages.